Cellular machinery is governed by a complicated molecular circuitry consisting of a diverse range of biomolecules that exhibit synergistic functions and interactions. Cell behaviors can therefore be modulated by introducing different biomolecules that specifically perturb crucial effectors in the cellular circuitry1-3. Over the past decades, many different approaches have been developed to deliver biomolecules of interest into cells. For example, viruses have been the most commonly used carriers that can dependably deliver genes in vitro4,5 and in vivo6,7. However, viral vectors raise safety concerns due to the risk associated with random insertions of viral DNA into human genome8-10. A broad collection of artificial (non-viral) vectors11-15 has been engineered to overcome viral genomic integration issues. However, the low delivery efficiency compromises their general utility in different cell types. Alternatively, physical delivery techniques16, such as microinjection,17 electroporation,19 continuous infusion20, sonication21 and delivery by gene gun18, were developed to directly introduce biomolecules into cytoplasm. But, the penalty that comes with utilizing physical delivery techniques is mechanical damage that could harm cells' viability and functions. Overall, creating highly efficient universal platform technologies for biomolecular delivery remains one of the major challenges in the field. In addition, these technologies must also meet certain criteria, including (i) general applicability for delivering a diverse range of biomolecules into a wide spectrum of cell types, (ii) minimal disruption to cell viability and functions, and (iii) capability of sequential delivery that sustains a steady supply of biomolecules over the duration of a desired biological process (e.g., direct conversation or reprogramming of somatic cells into different cell lineages).